No Love Lost, No Love Found
by ValenciaVenom
Summary: Severus' "relationship" with Lily is starting to ruin the closest thing he has to a real relationship.
1. Baby Please Don't Go

A/N: So as you know I don't own Harry Potter, or anything in his world. Only thing that is mind is the plot, and Ms. Zabini's first name. So enjoy.

The moment she heard the knock on her door she knew who it was. Desiree Zabini didn't get very many visitors, and her roommates didn't knock. After throwing on the nearest shirt she went to the door. Just as she had predicted it was the tall slim figure of Severus Snape standing in the door way. A small frown came to her face as she noticed that he was soaking wet.

"I can just leave."

He must have misread the look on her face, and turned to leave.

"Don't be stupid Severus, get in here."

Their friendship wasn't a well known one; hell she didn't even think they had ever spent time together in public. It didn't really bother her, probably knew more about each other than anyone else.

"I can guess that you were standing outside in the rain, but the question is why?"

She rummaged through her bottom drawer and pulled out a pair of sweat pants that were too big for her, and a t-shirt that belong her older cousin. In a few strides she crossed the room, and handed him the dry clothing. He took the clothes from her with a nod, and began to undress. Desiree turned around to give him some sort of privacy.

"It was that son of a bitch James."

That statement didn't surprise her in the slightest. James was an asshole, and it had only gotten worse since he had gotten Lily's attention. As she listened to Sev's story Desiree made up her mind that she was going to hex James into next month the next time she saw him.

"I know that silence, and whatever you are planning the answer is no."

Desiree turned to defend what she had been thinking. The eye full of half naked Severus wasn't repulsing at all much to her surprise. Not saying that she found him unattractive, just that she hadn't expected for him to be as built as he was. The look on her face screamed that she was distracted by his appearance, and in a good way.

"What no rebuttal?"

Just as he turned around she shook the look off of her face, and regained a neutral body language.

"You know me better than that. I just think that James needs an ass kicking, and I'm not going to say anything about Lily."

She hadn't meant to say the last part, but she didn't really like Lily. The reason Sev dealt with being treated so badly by James and his friends was because of her.

"I know you don't like her, but this isn't her fault."

The look on his face was torn, but she didn't really know why.

"Sev, I know you like her, but she isn't acting like she is on your side too. She ask you not to do anything to James, but they keep treating you like crap. Babe, you deserve better than that."

She could tell they had gotten closer than she thought seeing as he hadn't bothered to put a shirt on, and she wasn't wearing pants.

"Sev, please put your shirt on. You are distracting me."

Whatever he was going to say died on his lips after her statement. Desiree had forgot to mask the look on her face. He crossed the room to where she was and wrapped his arm around her waist. The way he was looking at her reminded her of when they were younger and had ended up like this before, but it was before she found out he had given up his virginity to that bitch Lily. Needless to say James had almost killed him when word got out.

"Sev, let's not do this again. It's not fair to either of us."

She put her hands on his chest, but is did more harm than good.

"You've never looked at me like that before. No one has ever looked at me like that."

She opened her mouth to say something back to him, but whatever it was never left her brain when his lips made contact with the side of her neck. His sudden confidence shocked her. His name came out as whimper on her lips. Which only made him bolder, and soon her back was pressed up against the wall. His attention moved to her lips, and she only broke their kiss at the sound of her screaming roommate.

"Desiree?"

Both of their heads turned to find a shocked Narcissa Black standing in the door. Without another word Severus gathered his things and left the room.

"Really? You go after the gryffindor's leftovers?"

"It's not like that."

"Well, it sure as hell looked like that."


	2. Opposite Of Adults

A/N: Same as every other disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot, and Desiree's name. Oh and reviews are always good. =]

The sounds whispers filled the halls that next morning as Desiree headed to eat breakfast. It wasn't hard to guess what they were about. She hadn't expected her roommates to keep their mouths shut about what happened the night before. Needless to say she could feel the stares from the Gryffindor students as she walked by. Honestly, she didn't really care that people knew, but she knew Sev would probably care.

"Well Zabini, I thought you were better than that."

Automatically Desiree's eyes rolled as she heard the voice of the infamous James Potter. They hadn't really had any interaction outside of forced class pairings, but because of Severus she hated him.

"Potter, don't lie. I haven't so much as taken up a second of your thoughts. We all know those are reserved for this bunch and Lily."

She nodded in the direction of his friends who stood a few feet behind him. She didn't really want to deal with him this morning, but it was better that it was her than Sev. In her opinion James was just an idiot, and should be treated as such.

"But really you couldn't find someone better to spend your time naked with?"

It was Sev's request that kept her from putting a hole in James' chest. Desiree hated hearing this waste of space insult her friend. Just because she couldn't hex him didn't mean she couldn't just be a bitch to him.

"Who I decide to be spend my "naked time" with is none of you business. Besides by the looks of it you don't like hot girls anyway."

A snicker came from a group of girls that she knew to by Slytherin because she had seen them in the common room. The direct attack on his pride, and the appearance of his girlfriend seemed to shock James into silence. Desiree took this opportunity to leave, and just opted to head to class early.

"No breakfast for you either?"

It was relief that took over when she laid eyes on him. Though, it did trouble her a little bit that she found him hiding out.

"Lily mad at you?"

"Yeah. Are you embarrassed? I would understand why, Narcissa had the tendency to over exaggerate."

His question hurt her a little bit, but she did understand why he had asked it. When word got out about his "relations" with Lily she had denied it, and avoided him. But Desiree wasn't Lily, and she had no reason to be ashamed of being with him.

"I'm not embarrassed Severus, I don't have any reason to be. If I didn't want to be associated with you we wouldn't be friends."

If he had to state the Narcissa liked to exaggerate then she was pretty sure the rumor was pretty bad, but was done was done. She just didn't want something that someone else said to cause them to doubt their friendship.

"You know being with me can run your reputation?"

Sometimes she could just smack him, but she didn't say anything. He just wanted to believe that she was going to bail on him. This again boiled down to his fallout with Lily. That girl didn't deserve all the attention she got, especially from Severus.

"I don't care about all that, I just want to make sure that we are still okay."

He didn't say anything for a few moments, but eventually nodded.

"I just think we should let this pass over. They'll find something else to talk about soon."

"What you couldn't wait to couple up until after class?"

The sound of James' voice made her want to punch a small child, and the look on Sev's face didn't make her any happier. She planted a small kiss on Sev's cheek before turning to James.

"Just because you can't get anything doesn't mean everyone else can't."

Without another words she headed to her seat.


End file.
